The Demigod Chronicles Book 1: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 'You ever notice that one person that just seems to be having a bad day, and just can't wait to get out of school? '''Well that person, is me! I'm Max. I won't tell you my last name for reasons unknown as of current, but I could tell you my story. It all started a few months ago after I finished creating a Camp for people like me. And by me, I mean demigods. I'm actually a professional monster hunter. Ok, you got me. No, I'm not a professional monster hunter, but the thing about it is, I might as well be. I've been chased by monsters ever since I was a little kid. Heck, most of them got me kicked out of all the best schools for troubled kids in New York, so I decided to follow my father's advice and moved down to Florida. At first I didn't know why, but after I met ''him, I knew exactly what I was getting myself into. Arriving at Miami Beach, I gazed at the sea. Quickly taking cover near the park, I scouted the area. Whatever was beyond the magical boundary was vast, and I wanted to know what it was. Slowly moving through the barrier, I was transported into a vast grassland. "Woah!" I gasped. "This is freakin' awesome!" "It should be." A masculing voice caught me off gaurd. I turned to see a horse-like man standing behind me. Quickly nodding I glanced up at the man's head to see what it was. "What happened? My Little Pony was all out of snickerdoddles?" I smiled. It was the best I could, I mean come on, the man was half-horse. "He told you were trying to be a jokester." Chiron sighed. I gasped. "What? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I sucked my tongue. "Mr Centuar, I am not trying to be a jokester, I am the one and only Mr Comedian, I'm better than Kevin Hart by the way." "Right." Chiron swolled trying to take in all of my personality. "Anyways, Come along, We have work to do." "Work? Ugh no." I denied. "I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken, I don't do hard labor. I am Max, the son of Zeus and I don't get my hands dirty when it comes to lifting things that don't need my assistance. Besides What is this place anyways?" Chiron smiled. "First off, you do know your father sent you here for a purpose, and that purpose was to help create a camp to help other demigods like yourself. I need you to help lead the camp, after all who else but a child of Zeus to be the leader of the new camp, although we would need a name, I don't think Camp Zeus has a good ring to it, and most people that are demigods hardly remember my name and my importance," "I'll come up with something my horse's hid friend! Anyways, I'll help under another condition." "That is?" "We get this camp into the modern era, and we add in some things that are a bit out of your decades." "That is?" "Some Roman fashion tips!" I smiled. Chiron chuckeled. "Hey you do have a sense of humor!" I shouted with glee. "Not much, but you do put up a good a act, on occasion." Chiron bared his whisky smile. "Let's get started then, my young friend." Chapter 2 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page